Timeless Raven
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Sebastian always goes back to his raven; always. A PWP between Sebastian and Harry; this is slash, has rough sex, is AU and has explicit content. You have been warned! Enjoy!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

 _Story: Timeless Raven_

 _Notes: Random PWP! After Seb devoured little Ciel he goes home to his little raven. Completely AU and has slash; as in explicit man on man action! Also, features MOD Harry; he lives over and over again in different times and he has a certain Raven demon for company. Enjoy Lovelies!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Black Butler. I will make no money from then posting of this story._

 _ **~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Sebastian savored the divine flavor of his former master's soul, positively delighting in the sinful flavor tainting such a pure soul. But now that his contract was done the butler was at loose ends; what should he do with himself now? Surely he could find another contractor but after serving his little master for so long Sebastian truly did not fancy being at anyone's beck and call for quite some time.

No, another soul to cultivate was not what he desired at present. If not contracting what should he do with himself? Faustus was out for the count so meddling with the spider was out and the Undertaker was absolutely entertaining but only in small, very small, doses. So what was an out of work demon to do?

A flash of pretty emerald eyes and plump pink lips flashed through his mind, immediately bringing a lewd smirk onto Sebastian's sculpted features. Yes, he didn't fancy taking care of another but letting another take care of him was something he would definitely enjoy, immensely.

With a smirk still on his face Sebastian began his trek towards the one he desired. The journey to Japan would be annoying but he would make it with no complaints; what awaited him in Kyoto was worth it. His little broken raven was waiting for him, always waiting for him.

An immortal doll, stuck in the cycle of souls, never to know death's embrace or endless peace. No, his little karasu was stuck in the mortal plain for an unknown amount of time and seeing as Sebastian was essentially immortal with a few exceptions to the rule, and as old as time itself, he treasured the fact that no matter where his little doll was he would find him eventually.

Ah yes Haru, as that was his name in this life, was his. Whatever Sebastian desired Haru would give it to him with no reservations or limits. And the best thing was the teen could not die in the true sense; no matter what punishment the demon inflicted on his body with some exceptions.

He couldn't behead the man or rip out if his heart but other than that most injuries were survivable with a little care and time. His Haru had a perfect lithe body that always reknitted itself after Sebastian satisfied whatever urge; may they be dark or sweet, he craved to sate that night.

However, his little doll would no doubt be upset that he was gone for so long, leaving him to his lonesome in a deserted monastery before Sebastian left to bind himself to Ciel. Just the thought of his little precious doll made his blood boil and his cock stir. Yes, he would enjoy breaking his raven in again and again.

 _ **~*~*~*Outside Kyoto~*~*~***_

Haru, as he was known in this life, sat quietly in the open shoji door, looking out into the vast landscape surrounding his current home. He wasn't sure howl long ago it was that Sebastian left him here to go off and secure his newest contract but the emerald eyed teen was lonely here.

The place was beautiful once and Haru cleaned the place up a bit so it was at least livable. But for the most part he stayed out of Kyoto; except for the once a month trip for rice and other staples he couldn't grow on his own. Since the monastery was self-sufficient once he got the gardens back into good condition there wasn't much the emerald eyed man needed.

But the lack of human company became intolerable after a while. Yes, he was used to being alone but it didn't mean he liked it. At least in this life he had his magic so cleaning the place wasn't that much of a chore. But even with all the chores and work Haru had too much time on his hands and no one to share it with.

Sebastian was the only constant he had in his many lives anymore. No matter where he was reborn at or what time the raven demon found him somehow and while the demon was not always kind to him Haru would never think to leave him or hurt him even though they both knew he could if he so desired. No, Sebastian was the only thing Haru had left and he needed that comfort; that companionship.

Without the raven demon Haru would be totally alone and while he could make other connections he couldn't take them with him when he died and was reborn again and again. No, while their relationship was not ideal Haru couldn't deal with losing another precious person; he'd lost enough already.

So with this in mind he rose and began to tend his gardens and clean up the porch before he fixed himself a light dinner of fried rice and vegetables. Then a nice soak in the small springs before he meditated and went to bed. It wasn't an exciting life but he'd had enough of those to last him a lifetime.

 _ **~*~*~Time Skip*~*~***_

Haru jolted awake when he felt long, slender fingers teasing his groin, grasping for the hand that was molesting him before he recognized the deep rich laughter floating around the room. Sebastian was back it seemed and in an amorous mood to boot.

Not that the smaller man had any issues with this. He was lonely and starved of human contact; Haru would give the demon anything he wanted to not feel alone anymore.

Sebastian seemed to know what was going through his head and merely pressed sweet light kissed all over his face before making it to the emerald eyes man's full lips. The kiss was slow and smooth, practiced over many years of being together. Haru was reveling in the soft feel of the meeting of their lips, knowing it wasn't always like this and he would enjoy it while it lasted.

When air became an issue for him he pulled away and turned his face towards the window, pulling great lungful's of air into his body as he stared at the full moon. Haru moaned in pleasure when his demon began to suckle and mouth his neck and collarbones before pushing his sleeping robe apart and moving downward to lick and nip his small pink nipples.

The moans flowed out of Haru's mouth like water and he was no longer embarrassed to show his desire for the man to continue his pleasurable torture of his body. Sebastian smirked against his chest before slipping in between the smaller man's legs and situating his hands on those jutting hip bones, swirling his thumbs on the sharp outcroppings of bone covered by silken ivory flesh.

The younger man was writhing in sensations; pain from the now hard bites to his tender nipples and the soft caresses to his hips. It was maddening; a whimper of Sebastian's name along with a murmured please was all Sebastian needed to continue.

Pulling away from Haru's splayed body the raven demon quickly disrobed out of his pants and underwear before he returned to the bed and covered his little doll's body with his larger form. Bracketing his elbows on both sides of Haru's head he smirked down at his raven; "I've missed you my Haru. Have you missed me like I've missed you?"

Haru nodded and bit his lip before answering; "I have, you know I have. You left me alone for so long. I've been so lonely, so alone. I don't want to be alone anymore...Please, please..." Sebastian's ruby eyes softened as he watched his little doll begin to cry and beg him not to go away again. Maybe he left him alone for too long this time.

Sebastian should have known better. The last time he left Haru, or Hadrian as he went by then, for this long the younger male killed himself after he wallowed away in depression. Yes, Sebastian often forgot that for an immortal being Haru was surprisingly delicate when it came to his mind. Nothing was supposed to live forever and Haru by Sebastian's count had lived for well over three hundred years and that was only the time that the demon had known the raven haired man.

Yes, Haru needed some tender, loving care from his master and Sebastian was happy to provide it to his precious doll. With a smile on his lips he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to each one of Haru's closed eyelids, murmuring words of comfort, encouraging his little doll to calm down.

Before long Haru was nuzzling his neck and pressing kisses to the long columnof flesh being offered. Sebastian smirked before pulling away and moving downward until he was kneeling between the smaller man's legs. "Present yourself to me, gorgeous."

The emerald eyed man blushed a bit but moved his small hands down until they reached his plump bottom; shyly those hands grasped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his pretty tight pink hole for the demon to see.

Licking his lips Sebastian lowered his head further until he was right where he wanted to be. Without pause he licked his doll's pucker, swirling his long tongue over the sensitive wrinkled skin of his entrance before plunging his slick appendage inward, delighting in the gasps and whimpers coming from the younger man on the bed.

Yes, Haru may be shy but he loved most of the things Sebastian did to his body. Or maybe after all this time with a demon had warped the man under him just a little; either way Sebastian couldn't really care while he was enjoying the taste of his beautiful concubine.

The demon continued to tongue fuck the smaller man until he felt those tight rings loosen and his spit was practically running out of Haru's ass. Deciding he'd waited long enough Sebastian pulled away and flipped Haru easily onto his front. Glowing green eyes peeked over a slender shoulder as he got himself into the position the larger man enjoyed.

With his hips in the air, his chest on the bed and his legs bent and spread so Sebastian could fit easily in between them. Until now the demon ignored his cock, glistening with pre-cum, pressing against his stomach but now he would sate his needs and bury himself balls deep into that tight welcoming ass.

"Do you have any oil, beautiful?" A shake of Haru's head indicated that he didn't. With a sigh the taller man spit in his hand and coated his cock to ease the way slightly. It wouldn't do much but Haru had taken worse and loved it so this wasn't something that would stop him but there would be consequences after; a torn and bleeding ass for Haru and a chaffed penis for Sebastian but it was worth it in the end.

Both would be healed quickly but it would be unpleasant probably until the next afternoon. Or Haru could use his magic and ease their pain but then again his pretty pet may be spiteful and heal himself while leaving the demon to heal at his own pace. Well if a little pain was to be had for him to receive all this pleasure Sebastian would deal with it.

Satisfied that he was as slick as he was going to get he mounted his doll and pressed the tip of his cock to Haru's entrance, kissing the winking rosebud before sheathing himself inside his lover in one powerful thrust of his strong hips. The smaller man arched his back and screamed in pain as the slight smell of blood reached both their noses.

Sebastian remained still for a minute as his doll adjusted before he began to move, withdrawing his prick from the now blood slicked channel before thrusting back in, nailing Haru's prostate in one shot. The smaller raven whose body was once clenched taught in pain began to relax as that little bundle of nerves was prodded and stimulated.

Eventually he began to beg for his demon lover to go faster, harder; to fuck him, own him, cum inside him and even pleading for the demon to breed him. Sebastian merely continued his harsh pace, fucking his little lover for all he was worth while he enjoyed the filth spewing from those pretty lush lips.

Yes, shy Haru may be but when he got into their sexual games he was a terrible tease with a mouth that would make angels blush and harden in their tunics. Smirking in satisfaction he shoved a hand under Haru's body and grasped his hardened cock, pumping the rigid flesh in time with his thrusts.

Sebastian felt his balls tighten as his orgasm rushed upon him; with one more hard push of his hips he was cumming inside his little doll's ass, filling him up until his seed was leaking out of Haru's bloody entrance. The demon continued to hump his pet until his cock softened and slid out of Haru's body.

A whimper escaping the smaller man's mouth along with the hard member still in his hand alerted Sebastian that his pet hadn't released yet. With a lewd smirk on his face the larger man moved his hand away from Haru's cock and grasped his hip, encouraging the smaller man into his elbows and knees.

With little adieu he showed three fingers into his doll's gaping, cum filled passage and began to finger fuck his lover while his hand went back to the emerald eyed male's hard length. Haru began to fuck himself on the fingers in his ass and the hand on his cock; mewling and begging for Sebastian to go harder, faster.

Haru drooled a little when his mouth fell open when the Raven demon added another finger to his already stretched ass. Sebastian was enamored by the sight his lover presented; four fingers in his ass while fucking his hand and still begging for more from him.

The pace of his fingers and hand sped up in accordance to Haru's pleading and after a couple more strokes the younger man came with a scream before his elbows and knees slid out from under him, sending him face first into the bed and his own cum.

Sebastian smiled at the sight his lover made as he wallowed in his post-orgasmic high but the demon knew he had to clean them and the futon up before they went to sleep. With a sigh he rose from the bed slightly and lifted Haru into his arms; the smaller man was still blissed out with blown green eyes.

The larger male carried his lover to the bathroom and placed him on the bench in the washing area before moving to the large bucket of water in the corner of the room. Wetting a wash rag he returned to his doll and began to wipe him down, removing the cum, blood and sweat from his boneless body.

Once Haru was cleaned Sebastian turned to address his own soiled state. Within minutes the two men were cleaned, well as clean as they could be, and returning to the bed. Sebastian placed his partner on the bed and worked around him as he pulled off the soiled sheets and replaced them with new ones.

Once his tasks were completed he pulled his lover onto the futon and curled up around Haru's slighter body under the light covers. Yes, this is where he would remain for a while, curled up with his pretty little doll.

 _ **Okay that was a little weird but I'm mostly happy with it.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the story!**_

 _ **As Always All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
